


Visitors at the Seashore

by MySecretIndulgences



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySecretIndulgences/pseuds/MySecretIndulgences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an idea/ long prompt for a story, feel free to use (but please let me know if you do so I can read your work :) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitors at the Seashore

What if…

It’s modern times, and the descendants of Aragorn and Sam are best friends. One day after recently celebrating both their coming of ages, they’re at the beach late. So late the sun has almost set, and only about half the number of people that are usually there are at the beach. Aragorn’s descendant is surfing, while Sam cheers them on from the shore because they can’t swim. 

Suddenly Aragorn’s descendant seeing something out in the ocean and gets so distracted by it that they completely wipe out. Fall off the board in the water completely wipe out. They’re a strong swimmer though, so they climb back on their board and just sort of sit there while they watch whatever it is. 

Other people have noticed it by now and they’re watching it too.

It’s a ship. An old-fashioned ship with white sails, full rigging, the works. Those of the fellowship who set sail have come back to check on what has become of Middle Earth, and the great-great-great-great-great-great- ect grandchildren of their companions.


End file.
